Prison School Eva
by gunman
Summary: Shinji meets Meiko Shiraki after being wrongfully accused and sentenced to The Prison Block. When he is found innocent of the crime, Meiko decides the best course of action to make it up to him.


_**PRISON SCHOOL EVA** **  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Prison School, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Meiko enter into a relationship with each other, once Shinji's innocence is proven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari, third-year student of Hachimitsu Academy, just stared up at the cold gray concrete ceiling of his cell in the schools Prison Block.

One of only seven newly admitted boys to the all-girls school, as part of a new bipartisan program to establish a functioning co-ed school, Shinji felt more than a little upset at his current situation.

Hachimitsu was a private girls academy/high school/boarding school with a very strict set of rules. The boarding school is located in Nerima Ward within Tokyo's metropolitan area. The school was constructed in 1961 as a high-ranking sports academy and boarding school for elite young women.

The school consists of a main school building & dorms surrounded by other buildings in the school grounds. The main building has many rooms; including (but not limited to) a library, classrooms, computer rooms, multiple single-gender bathing areas and a large canteen. The main building is also very large, capable of occupying the 1021 students in the student body at the start of the academic year comfortably. In the center of the main building's courtyard is the school's Prison Block, where students undergo penal sentences for breaking the traditional rules of the School Code. The academy's main building is surrounded by very extensive school grounds, with green expanses, a forest, a waste disposal area, a cleaning room within the girl's dorms (run by the school cleaner) and a sports area. There is a wire fence separating the school from the neighbouring suburb.

The school is presided over by the newly elected Chairman, who leads the faculty & staff and is in charge of the school as of the start of that year. The official Aboveground Student Council only controls the weekly extracurricular agenda and the student clubs of the school. In contrast to this, the Underground Student Council has serves to run the school's Prison Block and has supplanted many senior roles in the school in its history, such as the yearly extracurricular agenda, school trips and student representation. Thus, the USC has an overwhelming influence across the faculty and student body far exceeding that of the ASC at the start of the year. For this reason, they attract more funding and have the prestigious honour of an office in the main building.

There are three types of uniforms at this school for students:

The Hachimitsu Academy boys' uniforms consist of a blue blazer over a white, long-sleeved plain button-down shirt, a black tie on the collar, matching black trousers, and black dress shoes. The boys are often shown removing the blazer for hard labour. Some boys wear the uniform without a tie however. The male sports uniform consists of a white shirt and dark tracksuits.

The Hachimitsu Academy girls' uniforms consist of a camel blazer over a white, long-sleeved plain button-down shirt, a red lace cravat on the collar, a red plaid school skirt, and black dress loafers. Some girls wear a cream jumper over the shirt in the place of the school blazer. A few girls wear the uniform without a cravat however. The female sports uniform comprises a white shirt and dark shorts

Prisoners serving detention in the school's Prison Block wear prison uniforms as part of their sentence according to the School Code. Male prisoners wear and striped black-and-white shirt with matching trousers over their underclothes with black dress shoes. Female prisoners wear a monochrome striped tank top and striped capri pants. The prison sports uniform consists of a striped tank top and striped underwear. Their uniforms are collected for cleaning by a guard member.

This was a shock to the three boys who were first allowed to enroll here. Shinji, Toji and Kensuke were more than a little shocked to learn that there are draconian laws that go back to the school's founding that are still in place, which punishes even the most minor infractions with a stay in the school's Prison Block. Out of the 1021 students in attendance, only three of them were boys.

When The Chairman instigated the reform to allow boys to attend the all-girls school, many of the faculty, student body & alumni were conservatively opposed to this decision, yet were promptly overruled when the reforms began.

It was only the second year for the boy and he was rather upset at the predicament he had found himself in.

Last year, Shinji and his friends, Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, were admitted into the school last year as part of a test to see if social interactions with boys would

This year, however, five more boys were added.

Kiyoshi Fujino, Takahito Morokuzu, Shingo Wakamoto, Jouji Nezu, and Reiji Andou.

The five were sent to Hachimitsu as reform, since they were delinquents in their last school.

It was this delinquency that had inadvertently landed Shinji in hot water.

Shinji had tried to stop the other boys from peeking into the girls bathing area, but ended up getting tossed into the bathing area and catching several girls naked.

Despite his protests of innocence, Shinji was sentenced to six months in the Prison Block with the possibility of being expelled once his time was up.

This meant that while he could continue with his schoolwork, he was technically in detention and therefore cut-off from normal school interactions.

Meiko Shiraki, the voluptuous third-year Vice-President of the Underground Student Council and the current guard of Shinji Ikari, was the first person to believe that Shinji was truly innocent of the crimes for which he was accused.

She realized this by his manner and demeanor, and the fact that his entire record at Hachimitsu did not reflect any kind of rule-breaking, dissidence or perversion of any kind.

Plus it helped that Kensuke had turned video evidence of the whole affair into the Mari Kunihara, the President of the USC, implicating Kiyoshi and his four friends. Shinji had already spent five months of his sentence at the Prison Block before Kensuke gave Mari the video evidence that cleared Shinji of any wrong-doing.

Shinji was facing expulsion after his sentence was up, but now he would be allowed to return to the school without a blemish on his record.

However, the USC Guidelines demanded that he finish out his time, despite that he had been cleared of the charges.

When Shinji had first arrived, he was sentenced to 'hard labor', which essentially meant that he would be preforming various jobs around the school much like that of a janitor or maintenance employee. He cleaned, he swept up, did the laundry, and even took care of the plumbing and various animals that were part of the schools 'Pet Program'. Then he had to finish building the rock wall that was on the east side of the school, newly built in place of the chain-link fence this year.

It was actually rock, cinder blocks and cement, but that was besides the point.

The wall went around the entire school itself, and Shinji was only about half-way finished with the wall. It was a good ten feet high, which gave Shinji more than enough work to do. And especially with the platforms and scaffolds needed to build up the wall itself.

Over those five months Meiko slowly began to realize that Shinji was not guilty of trying to peek in on the girls bathing area.

It helped that Kensuke had snatched the video of the incident from Kiyoshis dorm room and gave it to the USC to clear Shinji. It had apparently taken him and Toji some time to find the evidence.

Kiyoshi Fujino, Takahito Morokuzu, Shingo Wakamoto, Jouji Nezu and Reiji Andou were quickly rounded up and imprisoned in the Prison Block.

Mari had Meiko move Shinji to solitary, away from the real delinquents, and left the rest of Shinjis sentence to the third-year Vice President.

Normally they would just have let Shinji go, since the video proved he was not the guilty party, Meiko didn't think it would be advisable to show any measure of leniency in their punishments. Despite the fact that Shinji had constantly professed his innocence.

However, it was because of his innocence being proven that Meiko saw an opportunity to make amends for the unjust way that Shinji had been treated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was because of her hair color and her rather developed body that some mistook Meiko for being older than she really was.

Shinji actually liked that about her. She was his age, but looked and acted more mature, and not like the teenage girls that were known to be flighty and immature and even overly emotional. She was serious in all things, but she did have a compassionate side.

Had things been different, Shinji would have asked her out on a date. But after five long months of hard labor under the gray-haired beauty, Shinji was quite sure that she would never consider such a thing.

That didn't stop Shinji from admiring her from afar. However, any hope of a relationship was shot, he was sure of it.

As far as the USC was concerned, he was a criminal who had broken a major rule, and committed a crime against the females of this school. And for that, he would be punished until his sentence was up, and then he would be expelled.

Shinji groaned as he laid himself down on the bed, having finished another day of hard labor as well as completing his school work to make sure he kept up with his academia.

Because of this he had hardly any free to do anything he wanted.

Which was impossible since he hadn't been given anything to supplement a hobby.

"Shinji-kun." a familiar voice spoke suddenly.

"Uh... yes, Shiraki-san?" Shinji said, jumping out of bed and standing at attention.

Meiko winced a little, realizing that after the hard day he had just had he was probably very tired, but instinctively stood at attention when she spoke.

She chided herself for her harsh punishments and serious disciplining of the third-year student. She had been hard on him at first, believing him to be guilty, despite all of his protests to the contrary. After two months of hard labor under her constant disciplining, Shinji was conditioned to be this way. Attentive, serious, studious, and very aware. Ready to snap to attention the second she spoke. Like it was militarily drilled into his very being that he had to be this way.

Which he had.

"At ease, Shinji-kun." she said to him.

Shinji sat down on the bed, not really registering her use of a different honorific.

"I have come to inform you, that as of today, you are being reassigned to solitary." Meiko said.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"No. But I will explain the circumstances to you later. Gather your things."

Shinji didn't have much of anything.

His prison clothes, a blanket, a pillow, his school bag with his books and supplies, and his class assignments.

No personal items of any kind.

Meiko sighed as she realized this.

The sexy gray-haired young woman escorted Shinji to his new accommodations, which was on the other side of the Prison Block itself.

The solitary confinement wing had slightly more reinforced cells, but the bunk, the walls, and even the bars seemed to be much cleaner and of better quality.

According to Meiko the solitary confinement wing was for special privilege prisoners. Those who adhered to the rules and did a good job in their punishments.

 _I must not have done a good job during my punishments_. Shinji thought to himself when he heard that.

Shinji paused when Meiko approached him and kissed him on the lips. Shocked and confused, Shinji doesn't resist, but does not return the kiss either.

The second she broke the kiss, Shinji backed away, his head down in a submissive position.

"I-I'm sorry, Shiraki-san!" he said to the Vice-President.

Meiko looked worried now.

This boy before her was a far cry from the teenager who had first come to the Prison Block.

Maybe she and the other Underground Student Council members had been too harsh on him? Maybe he thought that his opinions didn't matter, despite his protests of innocence, and so had resigned himself to being submissive in order to survive?

Maybe everything they had done to him had finally broken him?

Shinji had only been there five months, but it was far longer sentence than any other person previously.

Meiko sighed as she realized the problem: There was almost no life left in the boy.

Oh, yes, he would be obedient and respectful. He would fall in line and obey every rule the school had, no matter what. But to compare this boy to the one who had first come to the Prison Block, the one who had for nearly a month constantly professed that he was innocent, was a far contrast.

Mari, Hana and Meiko had not believed him when he first arrived. He had no evidence and no alibi to prove his innocence, and the only ones who could confirm his innocence were the five boys who had unceremoniously tossed him into the girls bathing area.

But after five long months, in which Shinji had missed out on various school projects, field trips, and scholastic activities, only Meiko seemed to realize that Shinji was not guilty of the crime for which he had been sentenced. But she had maintained her professionalism all through his sentence.

And now, here it was, the end of the fifth month. Shinji was sure he would spend another month at hard labor, and then be expelled.

Shinji looked like had had his spirit broken and his soul crushed.

Meiko felt her heart ache as she saw just how broken the boy was.

The School Prison had done it's job. Perhaps too well.

It was time to fix that.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she forced him to look up at her.

"Shinji-kun, you have been pardoned." Meiko said.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Your friend, Mr. Aida, gave the President a video of the incident from five months ago. Kiyoshi Fujino, and his friends: Takahito Morokuzu, Shingo Wakamoto, Jouji Nezu and Reiji Andou have already been taken into custody and will serve out the appropriate sentences you were accused of."

Shinji just stared at the voluptuous young woman.

"It took him five months to find it?" he asked.

"Yes. He was a little slow. But because of this The President has exonerated you of your crime. You will be allowed to return to classes, at the end of your sentence." she said.

Shinji looked at her, confused.

"At the end of my sentence? But... I wasn't guilty. And..."

"The rules of the USC state that all punishments have to be carried out. So... you will be allowed to return to school, at the end of next month."

Shinji looked a little confused at that.

"You're keeping me here, even though you have evidence that I'm innocent? And I have been all this time? I don't understand."

Meiko sighed as she looked down, somewhat shamefully.

"It was at my request, Shinji-kun." she said.

"Your request?" he asked, worried at what she meant.

"I... wanted to get to know you better."

"You did?" he asked, blushing a little as she nodded.

"When you were first brought here, I was convinced that you were guilty of spying in on the girls in the bathing area. But over the last three months I have seen your true nature. You are honest, hard-working, respectful and... handsome." she said with a light blush.

"Oh. Thank you." he said as he looked at the young woman. "I think you're very pretty as well."

Meiko blushed even harder as he said that.

"You were set-up and wrongfully accused for the crimes for which you were punished. As a means of attrition, I have been put in charge of your remaining sentence. And I will do what I can to make up for your wrongful punishment. And, because I wish to know you better." she said as she gently caressed his cheek.

"Oh." Shinji said with a blush as she touched him.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I'm... really tired after working today. I'd really like to sleep." Shinji said, fatigue quickly getting to him.

Meiko smiled.

"Of course, Shinji-kun." she said as she led him to his new cell.

Shinji sat down on his new bed and removed his shoes before he laid down in his bed.

He would have clocked out right then and there but he kept thinking about what Meiko had said.

Did she like him? They had been working together for the last five months. Actually, Shinji had been working under her supervision, but he was at least glad that he had been working so closely to the gray-haired beauty. She hadn't punished him needlessly. Not done anything harmful or brutal to him. No torturing or anything. Still, he wondered just what she meant by all that.

Just then, Meiko came into Shinji's cell, wearing a red tank top and a pair of yellow shorts. The whole outfit practically made her look naked.

Shinji gasped when he saw her.

"M-Meiko-san?"

"Would you mind if I stayed with you, Shinji-kun?"

"You... you're serious?"

"I am."

Meiko climbed into the bed with Shinji, snuggling with him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She kissed his cheek as she settled against him.

Shinji wasn't sure what to think at having this incredibly beautiful young woman cuddling with him.

But it did feel nice to not be alone anymore.

He could worry about the particulars later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Profiles from Prison School:

USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki is tall with a slim waist and a voluptuous body. She has grey hair that she wears in a bun. She is usually seen wearing the school uniform with a miniskirt, oval shaped glasses, tights, knee-length boots and an open collar exposing her braless ample bosom. In middle school, she used to have medium-length straight hair, before a younger Mari Kurihara convinced her to tie her hair back. She is known to sweat quite profusely when getting or facing fear of upsetting or disappointing Mari in any way

Mari Kurihara, 40th USC President, is frequently described as one of the most beautiful students in the school. She is a tall and lithe young woman. She has long dark hair, which goes up to her waist or butt and blue (green in the anime) eyes. Mari wears the standard female school uniform with dark pantyhose. During her incarceration, she wears an undersized female prison uniform consisting of a striped short tank top and matching short striped trousers

Hana Midorikawa, Secretary of the USC, Hana is a slightly short, lithe young woman, with blonde hair in a bob and bangs above her brown eyes. She is athletic and somewhat muscular despite her light build, as a third-grade Dan and the fourth-best karate champion in the inter-high school championships. She wears the standard school uniform with no socks in tandem with leggings and an undershirt.

Kiyoshi describes Chiyo Kurihara as the cutest girl in the class. She is a teenage girl with medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing the standard female school uniform. During her incarceration, she wears an oversized female prison uniform consisting of a striped short tank top and capri pants, until Kiyoshi lends her his more form-fitting prison uniform. On her first date with Kiyoshi, she wears a hooded sweater with a half-length dress (one of the few times she is seen not wearing the school uniform). Her cute outward appearance belies her strength.

Kiyoshi Fujino is a tall young man with dark blue hair and black eyes. Kiyoshi has an average weight and is lean at the start of the manga, but gains some muscle during his incarceration in the Prison Block of the school.

During his stay in the Prison Block, Kiyoshi wears the standard male prison uniform of a sleeved white striped shirt and striped trousers. In his second stay, he wears boxers for some time because of giving his shirt and trousers to Chiyo Kurihara.

Anzu Yokoyama is a lithe and athletic young woman of average height, with both brown medium-length hair and pale skin due to her Japanese heritage. She is commonly seen wearing the standard school uniform without a tie, with an open collar and no undershirt. She is the Head Guard of the USC.

Shingo Wakamoto, is a teenage boy of average height, with blonde hair and light skin. His gelled hair and open collar give him the appearance of a thug. Shingo has an average weight with the least muscle of the five boys.

Jouji Nezu is the shortest of the five; due to his frail constitution, he is rather weak and gaunt. No matter what he wears, Joe is always seen wearing a hood over his head that casts his eyes and most of his features in heavy shadow. The hood itself is revealed to be completely detached from any clothing, thus enabling Joe to wear it with anything — even in the pool. Joe is the sullen oddball of the five boys, who struggles to fit in outside his group of friends (and sometimes within). He suffers from a bloody cough due to severe stomatitis, though the disease is neither chronic nor physically debilitating to him. However, his canker sores do affect his speech, with bloody coughs often punctuating his sentences and interrupting his speech. Despite being the quietest, Joe is actually one of the more lecherous of the five, reflected in the crass way he speaks and makes jokes. Joe also has a love and appreciation for ants to add to his quirks, going so far as to name the ones he keeps in his ant farm and being able to tell them apart — though they all look alike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Another little something I was working on since getting my new laptop. I hadn't really seen Prison School, but the character of Meiko Shiraki was just so hot, and the idea was just so good, I couldn't pass it up. What's more, is that I was intending this to be a lemon, but I wanted to get this up as soon as I could. Maybe the next chapter, and it's not going to be 'prison-sex' style like some people might think. But it will be something-something. If anything, there will only be one more chapter to this. But later.

Please, Read and Review.


End file.
